Ordinary? Think Again
by tears4dragons
Summary: My original Sailor Moon story. Based of the idea of sailor Moon, but the characters are my creations.


She was an unique girl, not the ordinary Sally. Her name was Rose Summers. Sure, it was an ordinary name, but if one got to knew her, they would tell you she was different. They couldn't pinpoint the uniqueness, nobody could, but they would tell you she wasn't normal. This is just the start of her story.   
  
~  
  
"I'm going to the park after school, I'll be home before dark!" the brunette girl yelled to her mom as she headed toward the front door.  
  
"Okay, honey. I'll prepare a late supper for you then."  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Rose closed the wooden door behind her as she headed toward her car.  
  
~  
  
"Anthony Rymera?"  
  
Rose rolled her eyes.  
  
"Here!"  
  
She never liked the first week of classes.  
  
"Rose Summers?"  
  
"Here." she raised her hand as she spoke.  
  
"Videl Soleman?"  
  
She slumped in her seat, resting her heavy head on her hand. The brunette then spaced out, her unfocused eyes on the teacher that stood in the front of the class. A nudge made her come back to reality. She glanced over to where the nudge came from and twisted her mouth.   
  
"What?" she groaned. The black haired guy pointed to the front of the class, where the teacher stood, waiting impatiently.   
  
"Ms. Summers!" Rose cringed.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Applecot?"  
  
"I told the class to get out their book and turn to page 18."   
  
The brunette looked around and saw she was the only one with an empty desk top. She groaned as she pulled out her English book. 'This is going to be a long semester.'  
  
~  
  
She slowly walked along the tree lined sidewalk within the park. She sighed heavily remembering the day. She had fallen asleep, during lunch, in the courtyard. She had missed two of her classes and had been sent to the principal who just told her not to do it again. "Just great. Sent to the Principal's office the first week of school." she mumbled to herself as she collapsed on the grass underneath a shady tree.   
  
She leaned against the tree trunk and looked up to the blue sky through the leaves of the shady tree. She sat listening to the chirping birds and the laughing children. After several minutes, she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out her drawing supplies. This was a beautiful day for drawing. After a while, her pencil drawing took the shape of a child, laughing, and his pet dog. She smiled, the drawing was perfect.   
  
Rose slipped her supplies back in her bag as the sun started to sink slowly below the horizon. She stood up, bag on back, and headed toward the parking lot. The brunette suddenly stopped short. She listened to her surroundings, all was deathly quiet. She didn't understand, a few minutes ago she heard nature's sounds. She stood in the silence.   
  
She began to hear a faint song of wind chimes. The brunette didn't understand. The chimes grew louder then all of nature's sounds returned. She rubbed her ears and then shook her head in disbelief. Rose dismissed the event as she got in her car.  
  
~  
  
"I'm home, Mom." Rose yelled as she opened the front door.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, dear."  
  
The brunette walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar.   
  
"How was school?" her mom asked as she turned the burner off and placed the hot pan on the bar.  
  
"I didn't really have a good day. I am definitely going to bed early tonight." she said as she helped her plate.  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan."   
  
Mother and daughter sat in silence as they ate the rest of their meal.  
  
~  
  
Rose braided her long wet hair as she sat on her bed. She had taken a long hot shower to relax. The evening event had entered her mind again. She looked out her open window into the stary night. Before she knew it, she had laid down and fallen asleep.  
  
~  
  
A troubled Rose sat in the courtyard before school started.  
  
"What's wrong?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
The brunette looked up and saw a dirty blond girl.  
  
"Oh, just a dream I had last night."  
  
"You remember your dreams?" the blond girl asked cheerfully as she sat down beside the brunette.   
  
Rose arched an eyebrow and then nodded. "Not all of them, but I do remember some of them."   
  
"I wanna know! Can you tell me?" the blue eyed girl widened her eyes as she spoke.   
  
Rose wondered why all of a sudden this cheerful girl would be talking to her. "Maybe later, I need time to think about it."  
  
"That's fine with me! Hey my name is Majis Bobnet!" she stuck out a hand for the brunette to shake hands with.  
  
The brown eyed girl smiled and took the offered hand. "My name is Rose Summers."  
  
Then the bell rang to signal five minutes before the first class. They exchanged phone numbers and ran off to their first class.   
  
~  
  
Rose lightly tapped her pencil against her cheek in thought. Her thoughts focused on the wind chime incident and her dream. Dreams didn't usually upset her, she loved dreams. She kept a dream diary of all her night dreams. This one dream, however, bothered her. The images and spoken words from her dream danced through her mind, she reminded herself to write this one down when she got home.   
  
"Rose. Rose...Rose!"   
  
The commanding voice woke her up.   
  
"Rose! Would you please tell us your answer for number seven?"   
  
"Umm, I didn't get that one." she told her teacher as she stared at her blank math worksheet that rested on her desk.  
  
"Well, then would you, Migel, tell us the answer to number seven? Rose, please pay attention."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sansorm." the brunette muttered as she pretended to pay attention.  
  
"The answer I got was twenty-three and...."  
  
The girl then returned to outer space to think.   
  
~  
  
Rose rolled over to lie on her back. She flipped to where her dream started in her diary. She then reread it to make sure nothing was left out.   
  
'It was cold and dark, but somehow I wasn't afraid. I spun around on my heal and noticed a beam of light. I slowly walked over to it to stand underneath it. As I stood there, the beam grew slightly bigger. I looked up to see where it was coming from, but I couldn't see because of all the brightness. The beam was warm and comforting, and I wondered how I had lived without it. The beam then dimmed and started to fade. I screamed out that it can't disappear, that I couldn't live without it. I reached my hand up to try to push through where the fading light was. My hand touched something fluffy. I placed my other hand up and tried to claw my way out of the darkness. After a few minutes, I managed to make the hole bigger, but what I saw upset me. There wasn't any light, only dark clouds. I tried to pull myself up to where the light was, but something had grabbed my leg and kept me from moving. I swatted at the thing, but it didn't do any good. Another thing had wrapped itself around my other leg and they started pulling me down. I then kept feeling others grab me and pull me down. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. They kept pulling me down and down. I then felt a sudden rush of panic that washed over my soul. I opened my mouth and felt water, or some kind of liquid, flow into my mouth. I then started to gurgle and drown.'  
  
The brunette then closed her eyes and sighed. That was her entire dream, and it wouldn't leave her alone.   
  
"Honey! Phone!" her Mother called from the other side of the house.  
  
"Okay!" she got up off her bed and walked over to her phone that was sitting on her dresser, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Rose!" a perky voice answered.  
  
A smile crossed her lips as she heard the familiar voice reach her ears. "Hey Majis, how are you?"  
  
"Great! And I hope you are the same!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." the brunette spoke as she heard her Mom carefully hang up the phone.   
  
~  
  
The days seemed to fly by. Rose and Majis grew closer together as they spent more and more time with each other. A couple of weeks past and they became best friends, knowing each others joys and fears.  
  
It was Friday night when they decided to go out to see a movie. They had parked Majis' car and started laughing at anything that amused them.   
  
"What movie do you want to watch?" the brunette asked the blond.  
  
The blond shrugged her shoulders, "I was thinking either a comedy or action. I really don't want to see animation though, not this time anyway."  
  
Rose nodded and listed what they might be interested in seeing. They finally settled on one they both wanted to watch and bought tickets.   
  
"Want anything to eat or drink?" Majis asked her friend as they walked through the doors and into the noisy theater.  
  
"Hmm, I know I want something to drink, but I don't think I want anything to eat. How about you?" Rose asked her friend as they gave their tickets to the attendant and walked into the lobby.  
  
"I think I'm the same way." they both giggled as they made their way over to the food counter.  
  
The brunette suddenly stopped short and looked around. She placed her hand up to her ear and rubbed. Despite the huge crowd of people, Rose heard no sound.   
  
*What is happening?* Rose asked herself as she looked toward her friend.   
  
Her friend looked concerned. She saw Majis' lips move but she couldn't hear a word she spoke.   
  
"It is about to happen." a gentle yet firm voice said while wind chimes sang.   
  
*What's about to happen?* the brunette asked.  
  
Her surroundings then went back to its chaotic nature.  
  
"Are you okay?" the familiar voice reached Rose's ears.  
  
"Yeah,..." she opened her mouth to say more, but couldn't form the right words to describe what she went through.  
  
Majis cocked her head and then shrugged her shoulders. "We are next in line."  
  
~  
  
"Are you sure your okay? You seem preoccupied." the girl driving the car asked her friend.   
  
Rose took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah." Majis was her best friend; she never told her about the incident in the park and she wouldn't tell her what happened to her in the theater lobby.   
  
Rose then started giggling. "That poor guy in the movie we just saw. He never saw what was coming, even though his girlfriend made it quite clear several times." she had to take the conversation away from her, it made her feel uncomfortable.   
  
Majis then started giggling. "I know! Poor guy!"  
  
They giggled the rest of the way home.  
  
~  
  
The brunette groaned. She had forgotten to do her homework last night. So she had settled herself on a bench in the courtyard to complete the work.  
  
"You're here early." Majis' voice broke her rushed concentration.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't do my English worksheet last night, so I'm doing it now."  
  
The blond made a face of disgust. "Exactly. At least it isn't that hard."   
  
Rose's best friend smiled and bid her good luck as she headed toward the library.  
  
The brunette nodded and crossed her legs to make herself more comfortable. 'Lets see...the title goes after the...author's name.'   
  
Her concentration broke once more by some loud voices. 'What now?'  
  
Rose saw some red head girl storm off, leaving a guy that was seated in the dirt. She raised an eyebrow, shrugged, then got back to her homework.  
  
~ 


End file.
